


Miracle on the Cliff

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Embedded Images, Festival of Lights Fest 2020, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Manwë answers Findekáno's prayer.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Manwë Súlimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: Festival of Lights Fest





	Miracle on the Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> For the Festival of Lights Fest 2020, day 7, "Miracles."

  
  


> _O Noldo, Findekáno, who turned thy face from Aman— Kinslayer, ice-breaker, prince of great renown— For the love of thy cousin, O Valiant One, Thou pleaded for mercy in the light of newborn sun!_

> _O Noldo, Findekáno: my heart aches for thee, Though thou hast wandered far and traveled ’cross the sea; Thy cousin, thy husband, whose Oath he swore to me, He deserveth not my pity—yet I cannot let this be._

> _O Noldo, Nelyafinwë! Hearken to my voice! In mercy I spare thee, and giveth thee a choice: Mine eagle shall bear thee hence from this cliff-face If thou wilt only lift thy heart and let thyself rejoice._

> _O Noldor, Nelyafinwë, and Findekáno bold, I grant you this miracle, that your people might behold The love of the Valar hath not truly turnèd cold. We love you, we miss you: Now let that truth be told._

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/637777142629941248/festival-of-lights-fest-2020-day-seven).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
